


Not Alone

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Kissing, Protective Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter's aunt dies and Peter doesn't know what to do.  Tony helps him out.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Not Alone

Peter walked up the cement stairs numbly. He didn’t care anymore. His feet were echoing off the walls. There was no one else in here, so he was okay. He could hear the sound of traffic rushing outside. The shouts of random people as they walked down the street.

When he got to the top of the staircase, he pushed open the medal door. It squeaked as he pushed passed it and it slammed shut. He could see his breath. It was cold outside. It was still early January. About a few weeks since New Years.

A few weeks since the incident. Peter stumbled through the gravel, closer to the ledge. When he got there, he took a step, looking over the city. The people looked like ants and the cars looked like little beetles.

Sitting down, Peter gasped at the cold brick. He swung his legs over the edge. All it took was him to let go. Let go of this world. When it happened, it was the first thing he wanted to do, was let go. He had let Tony know when May had left the house. Tony was busy, so he only sent over a quick worried text.

When May didn’t come home the next day, Peter didn’t tell Tony. He didn’t want to bother him. Peter still went to school, he just didn’t talk to anyone. Ned and MJ quit hanging out with him and found new friends. He didn’t blame them, he wouldn’t want to be around someone who didn’t talk either.

When the police knocked on Peter’s door to clarify May’s body. Peter stayed surprisingly calm. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a dead body. When they were finished, the police asked if Peter had someone, Peter lied and said he had a family friend. After they left, Peter went to his room and cried.

He thought about telling Tony, but didn’t, not wanting to bother him. The next day, Peter got a phone call. They had done an autopsy to see the cause of death. Turns out, she had overdosed. Peter never expected it. He blamed it on himself. But he never mentioned anything to Tony.

He now felt so alone. Peter felt the cold bite his face. He didn’t bring a jacket because he saw no point in bringing it. He wondered what would happen once he was gone. Would they look through his phone and apartment? Would people cry? Would he be that one person nobody openly talked about, but his name was whispered around the school?

Peter wished someone had noticed before. He wished someone would see the glow fade from his eyes. He wished they would hold him and keep him from the dark world until he felt better. He wished he could cry on someone’s shoulder and not feel guilty about it.

Tony had found Peter because his phone tracker was on the roof for more than an hour. He needed to at least check on him. Tony shuffled up the stairs in the rundown building. It smelt of mill due and mold. He hated that smell. He kept reminding himself that this was for Peter.

When he got up there, he froze. His breath was taken from him at the sight. Peter was standing on the edge. Tony knew exactly what was going on. Tony tried to move forward but shock took over. He was frozen in place. His body only started moving again when Peter moved closer to the ledge.

Tony ran forward at the act. He wrapped his arms around Peter and kept him away from the ledge. At first Peter faught him. He kicked and shouted. But Tony comforted him by reminding him that he was okay. He carried Peter away from the ledge and threw the doors. Peter started fighting Tony. He begged him to throw him off the ledge, but Tony held him tightly. It broke him to see a boy who used to be so happy, break so easily.

When they got outside to the car, Tony put Peter in first. He was still fighting Tony, which put Happy on edge. Tony assured Happy, making sure the bodyguard knew he had it under control. As soon as Happy started driving, Peter broke into tears. He tried opening the doors, but Happy made sure to lock them. When Peter found he had no escape out, he screamed as loud as he could.

When Peter was out of strength to fight, he cried. This time he stayed still. He let Tony hold him and whisper sweet reasuranses in his ear. But soon, his cries died down into soft hiccups and Peter fell asleep. When he woke up, he was being poked in the shoulder by Tony. Peter got up and followed Tony into the compound.

When they got up to the living space, Tony had Peter sit on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and made two hot chocolates. He gave Peter one and sipped on the other. Peter held the warm drink between his hands, taking in the warmth. Tony watched Peter carefully. He noticed how Peter shivered every so often.

He set down his drink and went to a closet where he kept all the extra blankets. Tony pulled out a light fluffy one and draped it over Peter’s shoulders. When he sat down on the couch again, Peter said something quietly. “Are you gonna send me to a mental hospital now?” Peter’s eyes were glued to the floor, he was terrified of seeing Tony’s reaction.

Tony looked at him shocked. Why would he do that? He would never in a million years send Peter away. “No. But I am getting you a counselor.” Peter nodded slowly, still in shock with everything that was going on. “May killed herself.” Peter said randomly. Tony nearly dropped his mug at that. Instead, he placed it carefully on the coffee table.

He took a minute to comprehend what Peter had said then took Peter’s drink. He placed it next to his, then hugged Peter. “I’m so sorry, Peter. So, so sorry.” He placed his chin on the top of Peter’s head. Peter cried. He gripped onto Tony’s shirt and cried. Tony remembered when his parents had died. Sure he wasn’t that close to them, but it was still hard.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Tony asked, feeling hurt that Peter hadn’t told him. “I thought you were too busy.” Tony shook his head. “I’m never too busy for you.” Tony held Peter tighter, trying to get the idea of Peter throwing himself off of that building out of his head. “Do you want to watch something?” Tony asked, grabbing the TV remote.

Peter nodded. He guessed he would watch a movie, if Tony liked it. Peter chose Back To The Future because Tony talked about it a lot and seemed to light it. Halfway through the movie, Peter fell asleep. Tony didn’t move Peter, scared of waking him up, but gave him side glaces as he slept peacefully.

When the movie was over, it was dark outside. Tony carried Peter to his bed. He had made him a room in the compound. He put his room in between his and Vision’s. He purposely did that so he could have Vision check on him when needed. Vision wasn’t here though. He was off with Wanda having the time of his life. He really didn’t mind it. He remembered all the times he went off with Pepper.

Tony tucked Peter in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead. He really couldn’t imagine what he would do if his kid was gone. Tony was tempted to sit at Peter’s bedside all night and run his fingers through his curls. But decided against it. Tony needed to sleep so he was fully awake when Peter needed him.

Before Tony headed to his room, he glanced back at the sleeping angel. Smiling softly at the teenager, he whispered to Friday, “Fri, let me know anything that happens with the kid.” After that, he headed back to his room, relieved that he had saved Peter.


End file.
